Rojo, Blanco y Negro
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Toda madre desea que sus hijos sean felices, no era la excepción para aquélla madre, ¿quien habría imaginado que su hija Touko caería en tales pecados?


**Disclaimer: Pokémon, ni sus personajes no me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor.**

 **Título: Rojo, Blanco y Negro.**

 **Clasificación: M. Dark.**

 **Advertencias: Mundo alterno, cierto grado de violencia y lenguaje vulgar, dark, situaciones sexuales, etc.**

 **Palabras: 2.453**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único.**

 **Rojo, Blanco y Negro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Toda madre desea que sus hijos sean felices, ésa madre le daría a su futura hija el nombre de Touko, algo dentro de ella le decía que sería una hermosa niña, a quien pidió fuera dotada de felicidad, amor, pureza, y muchas cosas buenas.

Al momento de su nacimiento, ella se propuso a darle una mejor vida de la que ella pudo tener alguna vez. El tiempo pasaba, y a medida que Touko crecía se volvía una joven muy hermosa y encantadora, ella sólo vivía con su madre en un pequeño campo muy alejado del reino, la pequeña soñaba con algún día visitar el reino, no era que le desagradara estar con su madre, Touko sólo quería empezar a independizarse y conocer el mundo.

 _Pero para alguien como ella no podía ser cumplido tal deseo._

Su madre siempre le advertía que ir a lugares como el reino era peligroso, el Rey era una persona despiadada, él fue quien terminó echando a su madre del reino, por quedar embarazada de un hombre de quien nunca dijo el nombre, todo eso lo comentó su madre a medida su hija iba creciendo, logrando entender más la situación que albergaba

—¡Entonces tenemos que irnos! —Exclamó la chica de ahora 15 años de edad, no deseaba quedarse más tiempo cerca del reino, ¿y si algo peor llegaba a pasar?

La mujer mayor, por el contrario, no deseaba dejar ése lugar en donde ya habían establecido sus siembras, su vida y su hogar, pero después de tanta insistencia de su hija decidió hacerle caso.

 _Lástima para ambas, que ya era demasiado tarde._

Ambas acomodaban sus cosas para irse, llevando todo a la vieja carroza, donde con su caballo andando, se marcharían lo más lejos posible del reino, o más bien de su despiadado Rey.

Antes de poder terminar, fueron sorprendidas por una anciana quien llevaba consigo manzanas, al principio la madre no quería comprar, pero después de tanta insistencia, y al notar que la vieja no lucía peligrosa, compró una, la anciana le regaló una a Touko, quien la guardó para más tarde; siendo su madre—luego de que la anciana se fuera—quien probara la manzana primero, ésta cayó segundos después, Touko, preocupada empezó a moverla, pero ésta no se movía, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía respirar.

—¡Mamá, por favor mamá despierta! —Exclamó llena de desesperación y confusión, sus lágrimas caían sin cesar, su madre había muerto justo al frente de sus ojos, aquélla manzana estaba envenenada ¿pero por qué? ¿Quién querría hacer esto?

Justo en ese momento, salió un hombre de entre los arbustos, con un hacha en la mano, sus ojos mostraban que estaba a punto de cometer un homicidio contra Touko, el hombre venía uniformado como guardia real.

" _Mátenlas, no las quiero vivas, no más"_

Órdenes del Rey N, ¿por qué después de botar a su madre del reino quería matarla? ¡Estaba lejos del reino! Y pronto se irían más lejos aún, pero él después de enterarse de su verdadera ubicación mandó a matarla, junto a su _hermosa_ hija, quizá pena, envidia, o un gran rencor de que aquélla mujer fuera feliz con su amada hija, decidió quitarle todo lo que tenía, cuando más le doliera perderlo.

Touko corrió lo más rápido que pudo, huyendo de aquél hombre lleno de maldad, se escabulló por el profundo bosque, cuando por fin sintió que ya no la seguía cayó al suelo cansada, respirando con dificultad. No podía creer que su madre estaba muerta, no podía creer que todo lo que habían planeado se había marchitado como si nada.

 _El fuego que ardía dejó de ser el amor que alguna vez tuvo, ahora, lo único que ardía era el odio._

Cuando secó sus lágrimas, sintió que alguien la observaba, se giró y pudo ver a un joven, ciertamente le pareció atractivo, ¿y por qué negarlo? El chico se había sentido atraído automáticamente por aquélla piel blanca, ojos azules como el cielo, con una inocencia pura sobresaliendo de ella, el chico sonrió misteriosamente, Touko inocente, no supo que la mejor opción en ese momento era alejarse.

—¿Qué hace una belleza como tú en el bosque? —Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la mano—, mi nombre es Touya ¿y el tuyo? —Dijo mientras la miraba con detalle.

—To-Touko —Logró articular apenas, sentir como tomaba su mano, aquélla mirada sobre ella, sentía como si atravesara más allá.

—Hermoso nombre, ¿te has perdido? ¿Dónde está tu hogar? —Preguntó con interés, en ese momento Touko entró nuevamente en pánico.

Le comentó todo lo que había pasado, como terminó en el bosque huyendo de un hombre quien quería matarla.

 _Touya se mostró interesado en ayudarla._

Le dieron un entierro digno a su madre—no sin antes verificar que no estaría el guardia, ni mucho menos el Rey—, y como medio de protección, ofreció que se quedara con él por un tiempo, ella aceptó, ya que temía que aun la buscaran, y no conocía a nadie más quien pudiera ayudarla, inocentemente se fue con él.

 _No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de su gran error._

Touya, el chico quien dijo tener 20 años de edad, era un chico rico, sus padres le habían dejado aquélla mansión luego de morir, pero él se encargó de seguir surgiendo, podría parecer un joven amable, pero por dentro sólo estaba lleno de maldad.

—¿Q-qué está haciendo? —Preguntó con nerviosismo mientras Touya, después de mostrarle la habitación donde dormiría—la cual era muy hermosa—cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella, tomándola de la cintura, la chica empezó a temer por su tan cercano tacto—. Déjeme ir... —Pidió temblando.

—Tanta belleza descomunal debería de ser un pecado ¿no crees que por eso has perdido a tu madre? —Le dijo mientras le tomaba el mentón, observando los ojos azules de la chica.

—Quiero irme…

—Me temo que eso no podrá cumplirse —Le dijo con una sonrisa brillante, como si de algo bueno se tratara—. Después de todo, tengo que hacerte mía —Su sonrisa se volvió más sombría, dejando mostrar sus verdaderos deseos, él tomaría todo de ella.

Empezó a acariciar el blanco cuello de la chica con aquéllos fríos dedos, mientras susurraba palabras obscenas en su oído, Touko empezó a llorar, porque cada vez las caricias del chico empezaron a ser cada vez más vergonzosas, partes que ni ella misma se había dedicado a detallar o _tocar_ como él lo hacía.

 _Ése día, toda su pureza se había ido._

Doloroso, atrapada en aquél juego del deseo. La mano de su salvador, se había convertido en la mano de un demonio lleno de lujuria. Años tras años con el mismo trato, encerrada por aquél hombre, Touko se preguntaba cuando terminaría aquélla tortura, ella no podía escapar, lo despreciaba, sus ojos burlescos siempre le recordaban a quien _pertenecía._ Los odiaba, tanto el Rey como Touya le habían quitado algo importante, el Rey se encargó de quitarle a la única persona a quien la ha amado, mientras que Touya se encargó de llevarla hacia el pecado, quitándole todo rastro de su pureza.

Llena de odio, Touko quería escapar, pero no sólo eso, empezó a desear venganza, y no importaba cuantas veces su madre le dijera y aconsejara que había que ser tolerantes, positivos, amables—lo único que la había mantenido con esperanzas por tantos años—, ella ya no deseaba tener ese mal trato.

Ése día, ella había preparado la comida para Touya, siempre comiendo variado, todo parecía normal, hasta que en su fruta, específicamente en una manzana, le había colocado veneno, ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes? Siempre tenían veneno de ratas en el depósito, ¿qué era lo que la detenía? Pues claro, Touko nunca quiso convertirse en algo lleno de maldad como lo eran aquéllos dos seres que le arrebataron todo, hasta sus propios sentimientos puros, estaba rota, con sed de un sentimiento que ni ella misma comprendía, _venganza._

 _Ese día ya no recibiría más dolor, sería libre, todo lo que le hizo mal, desaparecía._

Colocó la comida sobre la mesa, Touya la miró con una sonrisa, aquéllas que odiaba Touko, él solía ser _amable_ con ella, le daba comida, un lugar donde estar, pero claro, siempre abusando de ella cuando éste lo quisiera, ella se sentía bien cuando iba a trabajar, la dejaba sola, encerrada en su habitación del último piso, pero ella se distraía observando el hermoso cielo azul, los pájaros volar libremente, el hermoso jardín, sentía libertad aunque estuviera encerrada, a veces pintaba, era uno de sus principales pasatiempos, pero cuando Touya llegaba, su felicidad acababa.

Antes de Touko irse, Touya le tomó el brazo—, ¿no te quedarás a comer? —Le preguntó, o más bien Touko ya lo había tomado como una _orden._

Obedeció se sentó sobre la mesa, Touya le daba comida en la boca, como si de su juguete se tratara, aunque así siempre fue el trato hacia ella, su juguete, su _pertenencia._

No podía esperar a que ya comiera de ésa manzana, por fuera no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento, pero por dentro su emoción parecía ilimitada.

—Deberías sonreír, después de todo estás comiendo comida deliciosa, ¿qué hubieras hecho sin mí? Quizá estarías aún perdida, o muerta.

Seguramente, estaría en un lugar mejor que con él, pensó Touko.

La hora de la verdad había llegado, Touya, confiado, le dio una mordida a aquélla manzana, y como su propia madre, éste cayó al instante, tosió varias veces, observó a Touko quien ahora lo miraba de diferente forma, su sonrisa era visible.

—¿P-pero qué? —Logró articular casi sin poder oírse, el veneno era muy potente, cayó al suelo, revolviéndose de dolor, Touko miró como él estaba siendo torturado, ya que nada de eso se comparaba con el dolor que ella había sentido años tras años.

 _Merecía algo peor._

Observó cómo Touya intentaba alcanzarla con la mano, como pidiendo ayuda, pero ésta se negó, no importaba si luego se arrepentía, si es que realmente algo como eso llegaba a pasar. El brazo de Touya cayó al suelo, y éste dejó de respirar.

Touko sonrió más ampliamente, ahora que era libre, ¿qué haría? Debía irse, porque ése lugar sólo le recordaba todo lo malo que había pasado, tomó algunas cosas y se fue en el carruaje, directamente donde quedaba el reino, sin temor a que descubrieran que aún seguía viva.

Aunque el Rey nunca la había visto tan de cerca, por lo que contando con eso y los años que habían pasado, lo más seguro no la reconocería.

Y así fue, pronto estaría _trabajando_ en el reino, él era aún más malvado que Touya, era un Rey egoísta, que trataba a todos mal, realmente no le sorprendía después de que ordenara a matar a ella junto a su madre.

Un día, el Rey N, la había citado en habitación, ella presentía lo que era, tomó un objeto contundente y afilado de la cocina, escondió el cuchillo en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido, y se dirigió hasta el Rey.

—Bienvenida —Le dijo con una sonrisa, casi pudiendo jurar que era amable—, no temas, pasa —ordenó.

Touko, simulando ser una joven débil, pasó y cerró la puerta, el Rey le ordenó que se sentara junto a él.

—Eres muy hermosa, ¿lo sabías? —Le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro, a Touko le daba asco, pero si quería lograr su cometido, debía simular que se dejaría hacer lo que él quisiera.

—Gracias, su majestad —Le dijo con un tono de voz _tímido._

—Puedes llamarme sólo N, cuando estemos solos —Su sonrisa se hizo cada vez más lujuriosa, acercándose cada vez más a sus labios, nuevamente Touko actuaba, dejándose llevar por él, cuando tomó el control y se acostó encima de él, lo miró fijamente, mientras éste emitía sonidos de querer más—, no sabía que podías llegar a tenerme debajo de ti —Le dijo burlón, mientras con una mano acariciaba una de sus piernas, subiendo la falda de su largo vestido, y con otra la llevaba hacia su cintura, desabrochando el vestido.

—No sabía que podía a llegar a ser tan _confiado_ —Le dijo provocando que el Rey N la mirara con confusión, ésta rápidamente sacó el cuchillo y lo clavó en su estómago, éste abrió sus ojos como platos, rápidamente antes de que lograra quitarle de en medio, atacó nuevamente—. ¿Me recuerdas? —Le preguntó, pero el Rey no podía asimilarlo—, soy _su_ hija.

—Maldita… —Fue lo que logró articular, débilmente, porque Touko lo tenía a su merced, clavando cuantas veces quisiera aquél cuchillo, no fue hasta que sintió que no respiraba que ella lo dejó, clavó el cuchillo en su corazón—el cual ella decía que no tenía—, se arregló el vestido y se fue de allí.

El Rey nunca debió confiar en ese guardia mentiroso, el cual dijo que había matado a Touko y la había dejado en el bosque, jamás vio su cuerpo muerto como el de su madre.

Cuando se enteraron de que el Rey había muerto, nadie sabía quién pudo haberlo hecho, algunos—pero no lo demostrarían—se sentían aliviados, porque él siempre fue muy injusto con su reino, mientras que otros, leales al Rey se sentían con ganas de matar a quien lo había hecho, pero claro, nadie desconfiaría de Touko, aquélla amable e inocente chica, nadie sabía que ella había sido citada por él, y ella misma quemó el vestido manchado en sangre.

Los habitantes, sin saber qué hacer, se preguntaron quién sería el nuevo Rey, ya que N no había dejado hijos; la próxima jugada de Touko había sido esa, convencer a todos de ser su nueva reina, a pesar de no tener linaje real, con su labia, había logrado subir hasta aquél puesto, aunque siempre mostrándose amable y mucho más justa que el antiguo Rey, pero nadie sabía los pecados por los cuales había caído. Y lo que había tenido que hacer y pasar para llegar hasta ese puesto.

 _Odio, corrupción, venganza._

Todas aquéllas cosas que la habían hecho llegar hasta allí, aún albergaban en su corazón.

Touko era blanca como la nieve, cuyos ojos eran azules como el cielo, su sonrisa era tan cálida como la de cualquier chica que no le faltaba nada en su vida, ¿Quién sospecharía de los pecados que había cometido? Nadie, hasta ahora, lo había hecho.

Pero lo cierto era, que aquéllos dos hombres no habían sufrido ni la mitad de lo que ella había aguantado, no se comparaba, en nada.

Aun así, Touko era fuerte, y aunque llevara por dentro oscuridad, siempre dejaría que los demás vieran sólo su lado lleno de luz, o por lo menos la poca que aún le quedaba.

* * *

 **Hola, ¿cómo están? De verdad que hace tiempo quería escribir una historia "Dark" sobre Touko, además, ¡quería hacer a Touya malvado! Me siento complacida por como ha salido, espero a ustedes también les haya gustado, ciertamente quizá a algunos les haya parecido familiar (Para quienes escuchan canciones Volcaloid) éste capítulo único fue inspirado en la canción "Lineage Red, White and Black" de Kamigame Rin, Len & Lili, sólo que cambié varias cosas, en un principio, pensaba colocar otro título para el fic, pero se terminó quedando así, espero sus comentarios, ya que deseo saber que tipo de recibimiento obtuvo esta historia, las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas siempre y cuando guarden el debido respeto, sin más que decir, me despido. **


End file.
